


The Arts Of Courting

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Also Pentecost didn't die, Dating, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), because I don't want him to suffer TM, but this is not really important, i just don't want him to suffer either, newt is free of kaiju, uprising is not going to mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Earlier it had seemed so easy to put an arm around Hermann‘s shoulders, so what had happened to his confidence?Maybe it had something to do with the promise he'd given himself. If I survive this, he remebered himself thinking just before he had pulled the trigger to initiate the drift, and the world doesn‘t end, if that happens I‘m going to tell him.Oh, how he regretted thinking that now. He survived, obviously, and the world didn‘t end, obviously and even though that was pretty neat, he now wished one of those two things wouldn‘t be the case.Preferably the first one.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Apart from science there were two things Newton Geiszler undeniably excelled at: Talking and taking the initiative.

So why was it so god damn hard to walk ten meters across the room and talk to Hermann Gottlieb? It was not like they didn‘t know each other after several years spent in the same laboratory or as if it would be weird if he wanted to talk to his work colleague. In fact, nothing would have been more natural, considering that the only other person he frequently talked to (read Tendo) was currently having a very ambitious chat with a very beautiful girl. He felt like everyone was staring at him. Which was even weirder, after all they had seen Newt and Hermann bickering (or sometimes actually having a real conversation) for hours. Why would they watch now of all times, when there was a celebration to be held? Why would he stand here in the middle of the room not able to move, because he felt the juding (even though non-existing) stares of others and why was his heart beating too fast. He had drifted with a kaiju today! This should have been by far scarier then taking a few steps towards another human being. And still...He could just stare, fiddle with his tie and try to brush dust from his shirt which was ridiculous, because there was still blood and some other fluids (he‘d like better not to identify) staining it which were definetely more disgusting.  
Earlier it had seemed so easy to put an arm around Hermann‘s schoulders, so what had happened to his confidence? Maybe it had something to do with the promise h'd given himself. _If I survive this_ , he remebered himself thinking just before he pulled the trigger to intiate the drift, _and the world doesn't end_ , _if that happens I‘m going to tell him._ Oh, how he regretted thinking that now. He survived, obviously, and the world didn‘t end - obviously - and even though that was pretty neat, he now wished one of those two things wouldn‘t be the case.  
Preferably the first one.  
And he was still standing in the mess hall all by himself, everybody celebrating and talking and drinking around him. He saw Mako and Raleigh kissing from the corner of his eye.  
 _At least they got it right._  
He took a deep breath, broadened his shoulders and did the first of the three things he normally excelled at: Science.  
How probable was it that Hermann would talk to him, after everything that happened? Pretty high, he assumed. He‘d gave it a 90 percent chance, mostly because of all the endorphins triggered by savinf the world and not having to fear for their lives anymore. And maybe because they didn‘t have a real argument in the past 6 hours.  
How probable was it that they had a real conversation and weren‘t going to bicker or fight? Considering that the world didn‘t end, that they both must be exhausted and Newton himself hardly had enough energy left to hold a glass of water this was a 50/50. They could either be so tired, that they wouldn‘t be in the mood for exhausting bickering, or they coud be so tired that it was precisely the reason why they‘d start it.  
How probable was it t(in case an actual conversation had been intitated) that Hermann would let him down gently, nothing would be weird afterwards and they could go on, doing the things scientists normally do, next to each other as they always had been? He didn‘t want to know actually.  
How high were the chances of Newton having the guts to start talking about that topic? Approximitely zero. So what could go wrong?  
  
He took the first step and found that after that had been done the rest of the walk seemed fairly easy. He sat down next to Hermann on an old couch which was even more worn out than the one in the lab. And that meant something.  
„Newton.“, Hermann greeted without looking at him but it didn‘t sound dismissing which was something.  
„Hermann.“, Newton greeted back and for a while they sat in silence until Newt couldn‘t bear it anymore. „So.“, he said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. „Saved the world today, didn‘t we.“  
„Obviously, Newton, why else would their be raging solemnities at the Shatterdome?“, but there was no real sharpness to his words. The opposite in fact. If Newton didn‘t know better he‘d think there was a small smile on Hermann‘s face as if he knew that wasn‘t what Newt actually wanted to say. He seemed amused…Or fond. Newt didn‘t know what to say to that. For once in his life he was at a loss for words. Or rather: He definetely knew what he wanted to say. He just didn‘t know how and his own brain was failing him in this matter, stupid thing. Six PhDs but he couldn‘t talk to his lab partner of several years about one stupid emotion. Well one had to mention that not one of his PhDs was in a subject other then biology, chemistry, physics or a mixture of them, so he might not be qualified enough to talk about this kind of stuff. And it was a very strong emotion. Newt decided he‘d take courses in psychology as soon as he'd set foot in a university again.  
He tried to calm his nerves. _One breath, two, everything‘s going to be okay, just say something, Hermann is a grown man, he‘ll handle it._ _Okay, on the count of three._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

„Hermann I-“  
„Newton I-“  
„Oh, you go first.“, Newton says a little to hasty and laughs nervously. This was going all wrong. Hermann clears his throat and turns around to face Newt. He was clasping his cane a little too tightly, but apart from that he seemed normal. Well as normal as possible for Dr. Herman I-won‘t-call-you-Newt Gottlieb. He didn‘t seem nervous, or unsettled.  
„Newton- Newt.“, he began and Newton couldn‘t believe his ears. Did Hermann just call him Newt?  
„Did you just call me Newt?“, he asked flabbergasted.  
„Yes, I did.“, Hermann said calmy, almost smugly, as if it wasn‘t absolutely strange.  
„Did my mother die? My father?“, he was overreacting and he knew it but he couldn‘t stop himself from talking. This was Newton Geiszler‘s brain signing off.  
„Newt, I am trying to-“  
„Ohh I know. You broke one of my tanks, didn‘t you. Or did you pour coffee over my data? You wouldn‘t call me Newt if there didn‘t happen something awful now, would you?“, his voice was higher than unsual, almost panicked. This was too much.  
„Newton, stop gibbering.“, Hermann said steely and Newt shut up instantly. He was waching his lab partner cautiously. Suddenly Hermann reached out and took Newton‘s hand in his own.  
„Oh no.“, Newton said. „My mother really did die.“  
„Newton I really appreciate your company but would please do me the favor of closing your mouth for one minute?“  
Newton did him the favor, and Hermann exhaled noticably.  
„Thank you. I know what you want to say and I want to give you my utmost apologies but I have to stop you right there.“  
Newtons heart sank with a loud thud somewhere in his ribcage. His face fell and now his heart was beating too fast for a whole different reason. Hermann knew. Oh god for how long? He felt tears well up and was just about to stand up and leave because he didn‘t want to lose what was left of his dignity by crying like a child in front of the man who didn‘t love him back as Hermann started talking again:  
„Rest assured,your feelings are being reciprocated but as you know I am old-fashioned by nature and therefore I‘d like to engage in romantic courting before we confess the true depth of our commitment and establish the physical part of this...relationship. Since – and I think as it is obvious by now I can admit to that – I am very fond of you and I‘d like to give you the wooing you deserve.“  
For a moment Newton didn‘t say anything. He was too busy picking up the debris of his heart, putting them back together and trying to make sense of what Hermann just said. This took about ten seconds. Newton opened his mouth.  
„Dude.“, he said and was suddenly very aware of the fact that Hermann was still holding his hand. „Did you just ask me out on a date?“  
„I most certainly did.“  
They were both smiling at this moment, but neither of them really noticed. Mako and Raleigh on the other hand were watching them grinning from the other side of the hall and a little further to the left Tendo recieved fifty bucks from Pentecost.  
„Are you free tomorrow evening?“, Hermann asked sheepishly and Newton pretended to think about it.  
„I think I might be able to shift a few appointments, considering that we don‘t have to stop the apocolypse anymore.“  
„That would be kindly apprecciated.“  
For a while they sat there, grinning (Newton) and repressed smiling/half grinning (Hermann) at each other, before the situation turned a little awkward.  
„So _what_ exactly do we do now?“, asked Newt and felt the nervousness creeping back. Hermann blinked a few times.  
„I thought about going back to my quarters. These festivities are not my scene and it has gotten louder over the past minutes, but I do know that you like to indulge in such activities so please enjoy yourself. We‘ll see each other at the lab tomorrow.“  
Hermann stood up, still holding Newt‘s hand and then he did something which made Newt‘s nevous system think it was indeed a very good idea to let all of his blood rush towards his head. Hermann kissed the back of Newt‘s hand.  
„A good evening to you, Dr. Geiszler.“, he said and then turned around, leaving a very flustered and very confused Newt behind.  
His face was burning and he buried it in his hands, taking shaky breaths. What the fuck did just happen? It took him a few moments to collect himself, but when he did he suddenly had a very insistent urge to drink as much alcohol as possible.


	2. The First Date

Hermann had strict policies for a lot of things, so naturally there was also one for dates. 

He had taken everything into account. Numbers offer safety, numbers offer precision and, apparantly, numbers offer an almost in all aspects spot on way of courting. Well, maybe it wasn't perfectly accurate, after all he had to estimate a lot of certainities and since courting was rather a form of art than science he had to abstract a little here and there but it was better than nothing. Despite of that Hermann had a few standards which were never wrong and applied to any date, with any person: 

1\. Make an effort and dress appropriately. 

Hermann would definetely not go on a date in his normal clothing, thank you very much. Depending on their activity he'd choose a suit, or a nice dress shirt with a tweet waistcoat. If the activity was formal enough he'd wear (depending on the precise nature of the activity) either a bow tie or a tie additionally. Also: polish your shoes.

2\. Be well groomed

Brush your teeth, exactly one and a quarter hours before you are expected to meet up with your date. You don't want them to smell that you just brushed your teeth and therefore assume certain inappropriate intentions (especially on first dates). One hour would normally be enough to achieve that, but you should always be there fifteen minutes prior in case your date is a tad early. Which leads to the next point:

3\. Be on time.

No explanation needed. 

4\. Compliment them

A nice but not too blatant compliment can ease the mood and maybe even provide a topic for conversation. It also makes a good impression and ensures to your date that you are in fact fond of them. And last but not least:

5\. Always carry an umbrella with you at any given time

Apart from appearing organized it will keep your date from getting wet and sharing an umbrella is (for many reasons) considered highly romantic. (Especially desirable on third dates!)

To that Hermann had a distinct order of what to do on which date. After all you could ruin a date by choosing the wrong activity or get yourself in a rather uncomfortable situation...

The first date had to be somewhere public, which was private, but not too private. A place where they wouldn't be stuck and could leave early in case it went bad, or stay until late in case it went really well. Briefly speaking, on their first date Hermann would take Newt to a bar. But not one of those crowded ones, he had one in mind which was a little less popular, there were almost always two or three free tables and it was not exactly silent, but just quite enough so you could hold a conversation without having to raise your voice. A bar was also a neutral spot, both parties could order whatever they liked best, and by conversating Hermann could subtly find out what kind of activities Newt likes so he could plan the next date with a little more data to draw on. He would help Newt with his coat, pull the chair out and wait until he was seated appropriately before sitting down himself. He'd let Newt order first and take anything which was more expensive, so he wouldn't feel bad about it. He'd pay the check and offer him his arm in case he recieved the honour of walking him home and naturally he'd walk on the curb side. He didn't want Newt to get drained by a passing car in case it rained. After accompanying Newt home, he'd give him a hug if the date went well. A long one, preferably. 

The second date (if there was going to be one) can be planned a little more specifically, assuming that the conversation from the previous date has lead to more basic knowledge about Newts interests. A basic rule he'd come to follow was to always greet your date the way you said good bye to them. The second date can also be a little more private than the first one, a place where you can't immediately storm off, but definetely something which is limited in time. A restaurant for example. After the date he'd accompany Newt home but this time bid him farewell with a kiss on the cheek, again assuming the date went well. 

The third date was quite something. It could be very romantic, if both of the previous dates had been remarkable (which they must have been if Hermann considers a third date) and it could also be very private - if it fit the taste of the person he dated at that time. He never has had a third date until now, but he wouldn't mind something which would only involve him and Newt. Because if that date went just as great as the others it was now time to consider if kissing Newt on the lips was a good idea or not. He'd leave the actual calculation to his future self, if there was ever going to be a prospective Hermann who'd have to make this decision. 

  
Hermann Gottlieb had a very strict and very accurate dating policy, which was almost always spot on on every account. And it would have been! But there was one variable which he didn't take into consideration. 

And that was Newton Geiszler. 

* * *

Newton Geiszler had the emotional intensity of a fifteen year old teenager and the mental maturity of a four year old boy. It's not necessary to mention that these two qualities didn't really mix well. 

_Hermann takes me on a date._ He thought, while pacing through his room and occasionally standing still, just so he could ruffle his hair in frustration. _Hermann takes me on a date "_ And I will ruin everything!". He sat down on his bed exasperated. He knew how he could be, and he knew that he said things he didn't mean because he was so bad at dealing with feelings while simultaneously feeling an awful lot of them. He knew he tended to freak out alot and couldn't stay serious and normally he didn't care because rockstars don't care about what other people think but this was Hermann fucking Gottlieb. And even the most confident rockstars needed fans if they wanted to make history and Newton would really like Hermann to be standing in the front row. 

And apparently, that wasn't as out of reach as he thought it would be "So get yourself together, Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Geiszler and try FOR ONCE not to be an absolute social failure. Talking about awsome kaiju in front of people who lost friends and family to them is NOT OKAY. Making inappropriate comments in general and ruining your only shot at scoring with Hermann Gottlieb? DEFINITELY not okay. So, concentrate and think of things that are socially inacceptable... Maybe also try figuring out what to wear."

Since figuring out what to wear seemed like the easier option Newt decided to go with that for a start. 

As it turned out: It definitely wasn't. He stood in front of his wardrobe for half an hour, inspecting different shirts and trousers but he didn't like any of them. In the end he found a black dress shirt which looked not exactly new but at least not like he'd worn it while dissecting a kaiju. He was in possesion of exactly three pairs of trousers, one of them stained, another seemed fine but Newt found a tiny hole on one side. The last one was...acceptable. Not really something to show off, but not ripped or stained - and frankly his last option.

He dressed hesitantly and looked at himself in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was his hair. It was messy due to his ruffling earlier and even though he couldn't help thinking about how much he wanted to look exactly this way but maybe a few hours later in Hermann's bedroom he really did need to fix this mess, or else he would be looking exactly like this but desperate and alone at home. 

He was supposed to meet Hermann at eight. He cast an anxious glance on the alarm clock next to his bed and cursed under his breath. Fifteen minutes left to fix his hair, grab his stuff and leave.

_I am so screwed._

In the end he managed to regain control over his not quite existing hair style and dashed out of his apartment, exactly one minute late. 

* * *

Hermann had waited exactly fifteen minutes in front of the bar as suddenly a very red-faced and breathless Newton appeared in front of him. His hair was kind of messy, but Hermann could make out that there had been once the attempt of a proper hair style, but it got ruined by running for god knows how long.   
  


"Are you quite alright?", he asked a little worried and argued with himself wether he should lay a hand on Newton's shoulder or not. Before he came to a decision however Newton regained his breath and smiled at him.

"Perfectly so. I just had to run because I forgot the time but I wanted to be prompt." 

_Nice one,_ he congratulated himself _that was socially acceptable. Continue like this and maybe this will work out after all._ And that was when his gaze fell upon Hermanns outfit for the night. He wore a white dress shirt with a tweet waistcoat and trousers the same colour as his waistcoat, which were fitting tightly around his legs and brought out his slender (almost skinny) build in the most pleasant ways. He also wore a bow tie and everything looked so different from the Hermann he used to know and so much better and he was very much in love and he realised he was staring and then he started to panic, because that's what he's like. They decided to speak at the same time.  
  
"Ties suit you better."

"You look very lovely tonight." 

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

"Do you really think that?", Hermann asked calmly.

 _No, I don't think that._ Newton thinks. _I really like the way you dressed, the bow tie looks fantastic, the trousers are even better._

"Yes.", he says instead and his inner self tried to strangle him. Too bad it couldn't. 

Hermann appeared not the slightest bit flustered - at least to Newtons notice because Hermann _was_ flustered, very much so actually. He'd thought the whole day about wether to wear a tie or a bow tie and it was just his luck to make the wrong decision. But he was Hermann Gottlieb, and Hermann Gottlieb didn't leave anything to chance. Straightfaced he put a hand in his leather bag and pulled out a tie.

"I think I better change then."

Newtons jaw dropped, while Hermann replaced his bow tie. While Hermann seemed completely calm on the outside he was actually absolutely lost. The date hasn't been going for five minutes and here he was changing his freaking bow tie. Newton was as insufferable as in the lab and even though he grew attached to their bickering he just wanted to be a gentlemen _for once_ and show Newton how much he meant to Hermann. So why did the other man had to make it so damn difficult?

"Shall we?", he asked and opened the door to the bar in one swift motion. 

_No one's ever been this patient. Herms, don't listen to me talking and please bear with me, maybe after a few drinks I'll be better._

Newton nodded and followed Hermann inside of the building. They found a free table next to a window and just as Hermann was about to ask if he could help Newt with his jacket, the other man slumped on a chair and took it off by himself. Hermann blinked a few times before he took to calming breaths. And even though this behaviour was so endearingly Newton he was on the verge of despairing because he just wanted to show Newt how much he treasured him and now he couldn't. He thought his system was perfect. He thought he'd broken the code. 

_Numbers offer safety._

He reminded himself but obviously they didn't. He felt betrayed by his own equations. They were _right_. He'd gone through them hundreds of times, he'd tested it several times with other people. But then again.   
Newton wasn't other people. Newton was infuriating and inconsiderate and thought about too many things at a time and way too fast, which was why he couldn't write letters by hand. He always mixed up sentences - and Hermann would know. So what now? Apparantly his equations weren't all that universal after all and now he had to do one of the things he detested the most: Improvising.

He began by sitting down in front of Newton. 

Who was by now looking kind of desperately for a waiter.  
  
"So.", he began in order to get Newt's attention"How has your day been so far? I noticed you weren't at the lab today."

Newt turns around and sighed. "Awful, man. I woke up with a massive hangover because I drank too much after you left yesterday. Around 1 pm I guess. I tried to get some paperwork done, which totally didn't work."

Hermann officially wanted to kill himself now. The poor guy had a hangover and he dragged him into a bar of all places.

"My most sincere apolgies!", he said instead of looking for the most durable timber in this room. "I really hope you're not uncomfortable here, because we can always switch plans and go somewhere else!"

"Nah, it's fine.", Newton shot him a small smile.

 _Why did you say that?_ his inner self screamed at Newt. _Now he feels bad, because he thinks he chose the wrong location. Say you like the bar._

"Have you decided on what you want to drink?", he asks instead and puts down his drinks menue.

"No not yet, but I think I just need one more moment."

_Say. You like. The bar._

"I really like the bar.", Newt says and immediately begins to beam. "Its great. Not too full, y'know. Nice volume."

 _Way to go!_ cheered his inner self and Newt felt much better now. _That's how you do it, rockstar._

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought! I can't say I come here often but I had a few drinks and they were remarkable. "

Hermann suddenly had the feeling it was going uphill. They had a rough start, but what could you expect from two socially awkward scientists? They could do this. They were genii after all. That was the moment a waiter made an appearance.

"So, what can I get you?", he asked and Hermann looked expectantly over to Newton. 

"Nah, you go first.", Newton said and smiled reassuringly.

Hermann began to panic. If he was to go first he didn't know which drink Newton would order and therefore couldn't guarantee to take one that was more expenxive. Unless...A set _S_ of real numbers is called bounded from above if there exists some real number _k_ (not necessarily in _S_ ) such that _k_ ≥ _s_ for all _s_ in _S_. The number _k_ is called an upper bound of _S_. The terms bounded from below and lower bound are similarly defined. He'd memorized this definition in his first semester at university.The menue card was both: bounded from below and above which means there was one order which was cheaper and one that was more expensive than any other. Numbers offer safety. The most expensive drink. Luckily he knew what it was. 

"A bottle of your best champagne please. To celebrate the occasion. Oh, and two glasses. And whatever it is you want, Newton.", he said and mourned his salary. But Newts eyes went wide, his cheeks becam a litle rosy if Hermann wasn't mistaken and suddenly it was absolutely worth it. 

"Hermann, you can't just -"; Newt wanted to protest but Hermann interrupted him mid-sentence.

"I absolutely can. So I'll ask you again: What do you want to drink?"

"A Mojito? ", he said flabbergasted and the waiter had to hide a smile. 

"Coming right up, Sirs.", he said and and walked away. 

Hermann and Newt looked at each other. Newt's expression was absolutely shocked and Hermann's smug and defiant. And suddenly they started to laugh. It was as if all the tension was finally relieved and Newt was still wiping tears from his eyes when the waiter returned with their drinks.

He sat the bottle of champagne down in front of them and poured some of the golden liquid in their glasses. Hermann and Newt toasted, still somewhat giggling and started an actual conversation. Hermann learned that Newt's favourite food was indian and that his eye colour was a very nice shade of green. He also learned that Newt liked to read in his free time and that their taste in literature was as different as could be. It was pleasant. And the more Newt drank, the more he opened up. He also became even more sloppy with his movements and one time almost knocked over Hermann's cane. 

But of course it couldn't just stay that way. They couldn't just have a nice evening after years of hard work at the Shatterdome, they couldn't just enjoy each others company after dancing around their feelings for god how knows long. 

"Hey.", a deep voice suddenly says and Newt and Hermann turn around to look at a stranger. A very handsome stranger. He was noticably musuclar but in just the right way and he had very blue eyes and dark hair that was perfectly styled. He smiled captivatingly. Hermann couldn't stand him. Mostly because he was staring at Newt.

"Do you want to come over to my table?", he asked and Newt almost spluttered his drink all over the table.

"Excuse me?", he asked. "You do realise that I have date going here, don't you?"

"I absolutely do."; he flashed Newton another smile. "But I think a guy like you can do a lot better than _this._ ", he nodded towards Hermann. 

"Sorry.", Newton said, suddenly sickeningly sweet. "I don't know if you noticed but I am gay, so abandoning my very masculine date for a person who's only half the man their mother is, doesn't really appear on my agenda. I also like to surround myself with people who have at least the same mental capacity as I do and frankly I don't think you fit in that category, _dude._ ", he smiled up at him and innocently took another sip of his drink. 

"You little shit.", answerd the other male, now visibly angered and slammed a hand down on their table. Hermann flinched. "I have a PhD."

"Good for you!", Newton congratulated cheerily. Then something shifted and his expression became deadpan. "I have six." 

That was the moment Hermann Gottlieb decided that he was utterly, irrevocably and very, very deply in love. 

"Have a swell night, Sir!", Newt beamed at the stranger and pushed his chair back. "Let's get out of here, Herms."

* * *

"I can't believe we almost forgot to pay!", Hermann chuckled as they walked out. He offered Newton his arm and the other gladly took it.

"Well that we did is what matters. Also I can't believe that _that_ is what you can't believe. I mean... THIS DUDE. Hermann! How can someone be _this_ rude?!"

Hermann just shook his head, still grinning. They made their way through town and Hermann knew it wasn't long until they'd reach Newt's place. He didn't want this day to end. The beginning had been in fact questionable and even though nothing of what Hermann had planned actually worked out it had been a very pleasant evening. And if you scream "No, Newt took his arm, that worked out!", I have to stop you right there because while they were walking Newt had slipped his hand slowly but steadily further and further down until he could take a hold of one that was a little bigger, but more delicate than his own.

And so they walked, fingers interelaced and slightly drunk and so, so happy. Newt buried his head in Hermann's shoulder whenever he had to laugh about something and Hermann sqeezed Newt's fingers whenever he wanted to emphasize a point.

When they stopped in front of Newts apartment door, Hermann pulled the other in a very, very tight and long hug. They stood there for at least thirty seconds before Hermann decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed Newt on the cheek. It was very gentle and he closed his eyes while doing it, only for Newts to widen even further. Relunctantly he let go of Newt. 

"Good evening, Dr. Geiszler.", he said with a tender smile (and maybe just a little mockingly). Newt stood still there, fingers resting on the spot where Hermann had kissed him, looking incredulous and soppy at the same time. He was beautiful like this. His hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed, glasses just a little bit askew and his eyes were so, so green. Hermann turned around just in time so Newton couldn't see him blushing. He had walked just about 30 feet when he heard Newton call out for him. 

"Hermann!"

He turned around.

"The day after tomorrow, just after sunset. My place."

He smiled and nodded. Newton gave him a thumbs up and disappeared inside the building. 

Only now did Hermann realise how fast his heart was beating.

* * *

After Newt had closed the door behind himself he pressed his back against it and slowly sank down to the floor. It took him a few moments to collect himself before he went off to the living room. He passed a mirror and couldn't help but look inside. 

What he saw was a stranger version of Newt Geiszler. A version with very red cheeks and a dopey smile that just wouldn't vanish. He decided he didn't care. He made his way to his bedroom, fell into bed and screamed into his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't write this in the middle of the night while eating Döner and drinking two (nonalcoholic) Mojito.  
> Also: Hermann in a bow tie? Hell yes.  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. The Second Date

The moment Hermann started to think about their second date he became nervous. He wasn‘t used to this. He had always, _always_ planned the dates he went to and he had always, _always_ followed his policy. And then he had come across Newton Geiszler.

The day after tomorrow, he had said. At my flat. That wasn‘t much to work with. There were so many things you could do inside of a flat and there were even more you could _go to_ from a flat and if there was one thing Hermann hated more than the music Newt liked to listen to it were suprises. And expected surprises were even worse because you had to worry about all the things that could happen and come up with too many possibilities only for it to be something else entirely.

Sometimes, if he knew the person, he could break it down to a few possibilities and most of the time one of them was what actually happened but even though he knew Newt – and he knew him well – this man was something else entirely.

First of all: Newton was impulsive. Maybe he didn‘t really think of what to do but followed an instinct he had which made it all the more difficult to estimate. Seocndly: Newton‘s field of interests and skills was so broadly defined that their date could be literally anything.

That combined with his impulsiveness left too many possibilities to count. But – and that was the only thing that calmed Hermann a little – Newt also knew him and would therefore maybe, _hopefully_ choose something Hermann actually liked to do.

He could have just asked Newton, but if he‘d really wanted to tell him he would have done so back then.

But he wasn‘t nervous or something like that. Neither worked up or anxious. He was mathematician after all. He was calm and collected and totally in charge of whatever was happening here. And he totally figured out what Newton had in mind.

At least that was what Newton was supposed to think. It didn‘t matter how fond of Newton he was, Hermann wouldn‘t give him the satisfaction of noticing how unsettled he truly was. So he played this little game of his – and he played it well.

* * *

Newt had a very hard time at the lab the day before their date. Not because the work was hard, it was literally just packing, no it was for something else entirely:

He had to concentrate very hard for eight hours so he wouldn‘t burst out laughing in front of Hermann.

He wanted to make Hermann curious about their date, maybe even annoyed because Newt wouldn‘t tell him what it was but THIS. This was so much better.

He had noticed by the way Hermann was constantly switching the things he tried to concentrate on. Packing his things, scribbling formular into his notbook, cleaning the chalkboard, then cleaning it again because there were still stains on it (even though had never bothered with those before). One time he left and came back with a watering pot so he could water the damn plants he hadn‘t cared about _once_ and were probably dead anyway.

That was the moment Newt lost it. He hurried out of the lab just so he could burst into laughter in front of the doors until tears were falling from his cheeks and the people passing by were giving him strange looks.

Hermann was _so_ nervous. And he was too proud to admit that. Oh this was precious. Newton loved Hermann deeply but he still liked to make fun of him once in a while.

_Scratch the once in a while._

He also noticed by the way Hermann glanced at him whenever he thought Newt didn‘t look. He was furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes the way he did when he came across a very nasty math problem. He was trying to figure out what Newton had planned, trying to find something that gave him away but he‘d stay unsuccsessful. Nothing would give Newt away because nothing _could_ give him away. Nothing he needed for the date was in the lab. Iinside of his flat or in front of it, sure, but that was no place Hermann would come across without Newt's knowing. Also he couldn‘t even prepare for the date here because there was nothing to prepare which he hadn't taken care of already, except for changing his clothes maybe. And even though he wouldn‘t have anything against doing that in front of ( _or maybe even with?)_ Hermann he knew well enought that was not going to happen anytime soon.

He was used to his dates ending in a one-night stand and was a little surprised when Hermann left him just with a kiss on the cheek.

He didn‘t mind though. It was kind of nice. It made him realise that Hermann seemed to care for _him_ and not for the sex. Most of his partners never called back after their date and Newt was pretty positive that it was not because of his performance in bed.

Most people just couldn‘t put up with him and he was okay with that, he didn‘t need a lot of people to be friends with, but it made him all the more happy to see that Hermann apperently could – and wanted to be around him.

When they were both about to leave Newton couldn‘t stand it any longer.

„And, Herms?“, he asked, casually leaning againts a wall, hands on his hips.

„Nervous about tonight?“

His shit-eating grin became even wider when he noticed Hermann panicking for a split second.

„Absolutely not. I am just...positively excited.“, he closed the last box and went to grab his coat.

„Uh-huh.“, Newt said still grinning and obviously not believing a word Hermann had just said.

„Good. I expect you at 8.“, he said still grinning.

  
„Alright.“

„Don‘t be early.“

  
„I will be perfectly on time, unlike certain other scientists in this room.“, Hermann gave him a glance that was nothing but condescending. Newt wanted to kiss him.

„I was perfectly on time last time.“

  
„Yeah, but you had to run and you smelled sweaty.“

  
„I didn‘t. Stop lying.“

  
„I am not.“

  
„You are.“

  
„Am not.“

  
„You SO are, dude.“

  
„ _Good afternoon_ , Dr. Gesiszler.“, Hermann said and left without another word. Newt sighed and grabbed his own jacket. He had three hours left before Hermann would stand in front of his door – enough time to buy himself a new shirt and a neater pair of trousers.  
  


He had packed everything they needed around seven, changed his clothes by seven thirty and was restless until seven fifty. Then he decided to look at himself in a mirror and spent the last ten minutes trying to fix his hair, only to get interrupted by the door bell.

Hermann had needed an hour before he finally setteled on an outfit. How was he supposed to dress when Newt didn‘t tell him what they were going to do? At last he decided on a dress shirt and the same pair of trousers he wore the last time (Newt had been staring at them a little too long for Hermann not to have noticed). If Newt had planned on something fancy it was his fault for not letting Hermann know and the shirt did bring out his slender built. Hermann knew he wasn‘t buff or trained. He knew his body was fragile at the best of times, but at least he knew what to wear to bring out the fewt hings he actually liked about himself. His slim waist for example. He tucked his shirt in, looked a himself in the mirror and smiled a content smile.

He was actually looking good in this. He might not be in charge of the date, but he was _definetely_ in charge of the way he looked and he intended to unsettle Newt a little. That would only be fair after everything he had had to endure so far. Maybe...he could be a little bold? It was only their second date, but Newt hat already brought him to the point of abandoning his policy once so it wouldn‘t make much sense to rely on that system any longer. Yes he could definitely allow himself to spice up the game a little.

Determind he opened the first button of his shirt.

When Newt opened the door the first thing he noticed was the undone button on Hermann‘s dress shirt.

„Uhm, Herms. I think you forgot to -“

  
„I didn‘t forget anything Newt, I left it unbuttoned utterly voluntarily.“, Hermann said and smiled cockily. „No would you be so kind as to let me in?“

  
„Oh. No.“, now it was Newt‘s turn to grin. „We are not staying here.“, he explained and instead of letting Hermann in he closed the door behind himself and walked over to a pretty old and rusty car. „We are going to drive.“

Newt opened the passenger door and made a gesture for Hermann to get in.

„What.“, Hermann answered very eloquently.

„We are going to drive.“

  
„Where to?“

  
„Surprise.“

  
„I hate surprises,“, Hermann muttered but got in anyway.

„Nah.“, said Newt as he entered the car himself and started the engine. „I think you‘ll like this one.“ And he smiled in a way that made Hermann believe that maybe, just maybe it was true.

* * *

Newt had put together a playlist of classical music and they listened to it for the entire drive. Hermann looked out of the window and saw streets and people and houses pass by. Sometimes Newt hummed along one of the songs and they didn‘t say much but it was one of these content silences where speaking seemed wrong so it didn‘t matter. Hermann wondered if it could always be like this. Bickering during the day but consensual and friendly as soon as the sun had set. A mutual understanding of both parties. Not much they needed to say but a lot they could say if they felt like it. A comfortable silence when it seemed right. Cuddling when it got too cold. Maybe even kissing. Somewhen. He sighed dreamily.  
Maybe it _could_ be like this. They hadn‘t really talked about what they wanted to do now that they didn‘t have to save the world anymore.  
„Seems strange, doesn‘t it?“, Newt suddenly says and Hermann snapped out of his thoughts. „Going somewhere else I mean. After all those years at the Shatterdome…“

 _All those years together._ Newt wanted to say, but he didn‘t. He was positive that the first lab partner that entered his laboratory who wasn‘t Hermann would be gone after three days max.

He‘d make sure of that.

„How did you know I was thinking about that?“, Hermann asked and turned around to face Newton. What he saw made his breath caught. Newton‘s face was illuminated by the pink and orange neon-lights of Hongkong‘s inner city, his eyes seemed to sparkle due to the reflection of the traffic lights in front of them and he smiled softly to himself. His hand rested on the steering wheel and Hermann thought he‘d never seen Newton so at ease. He could still see the bags under his eyes but they didn‘t make him seem sick anymore. He looked accomplished like that. Passionate. Hermann looked at Newt and in that moment it was like he _saw_ him for the first time. He was beautiful that way. Outright gorgeous in the middle of Hongkong, in the middle of pulsing life and with all those lights around him, he outshone with ease.

And then Newton turned to look at him.

„Your expression.“, he said and his smile turned a little melancholic. „You looked like you didn‘t see the sense in going on with what you do. I have seen that look on myself quite often these days.“

  
Oh how much Hermann wanted to kiss him right then and there...He‘d take his face in both of his hands and lean over and he‘d kiss Newton on the lips, to hell with his stupid policy.

But he couldn‘t. Newton was driving and if he wanted to get a second kiss afterwards it would be highly recommended for both of them to be alive at that point.

  
„For once you‘re right.“, he said but there was no bite to it. „Seems surreal. We saved the world, what work is left for us to do that doesn‘t seem entirely insignificant?“

„We will have to find some.“, said Newt and looked back on the road. „We‘re scientists.“, he states and begins to grin (– and isn‘t that the most beautiful thing?, Hermann thought) „We‘ll figure it out. And if I remember correctly we didn‘t really have the time to actually spend our paychecks so I thin k whatever we have left, it‘s enough to live from for a while. We don‘t have to start working again immediately if we don‘t feel like it. I thought about seeing the world, making a few trips. Japan would be nice. I‘ve always wanted to go to Japan.“

  
They drove on and left the lights of Hongkong behind them in the distance. Hermann had stopped worrying about where they were headed entirely, until Newton pulled over and stopped the car.

He looked outside but couldn‘t make out much due to the darkness surrounding them.

„You stay here, I‘ll be right back.“, Newt said and left the car. Hermann heard him opening the trunk , take stuff out of it and walk away. He heard a door slam and then after ten minutes he heard cursing and another slam of the same door. Then Newt got something else out of the trunk and carried it back to whatever building it was they parked next to. Hermann tried to make out a little bit more and got the glimpse of a traditional chinese hut. He gasped.

That was the moment Newton came back to the car and opened Hermann‘s door.

„May I help you out of the car, Dr. Gottlieb?“, he said and hold out his hand for Hermann to take. He did and hissed as he stood up. His leg had become a little stiff during their ride but Newton steadied him as best as he could and Hermann interlaced his fingers with Newt. They hadn‘t hold hands since their last date even though both of them had thought about it alot. It felt so right now that they were doing it. Why couldn‘t they just talk about their feelings like normal adults did? Why did they have to hide beneath the curtain of night?

Newt lead Hermann through a small room with two futons and a small kitchen. Directly opposite of them was another door leading out of the hut and into a small garden with a lake adjoining it.

„Newton this is…“

  
„Hush, you didn‘t see the best of all.“, Newt said and pointed to a blanket on the grass. There were a few plates with food and a thermos on it – and then Hermann saw _it._

„Newton. Is that…?“

  
„It is.“

  
„Oh my god. I...I haven‘t used one since...I can‘t even remember when.“

  
„I figured.“, Newton says and squeezes Hermanns hand.

„You want to try it out?“

„Newt what kind of- yes of course I want to try it out!“, Hermann said and hurried over to the telescope, dragging Newt along with him.

„Where did you get that?“, he asked as he took the flashlight and inspected the different gears.

„Someone who didn‘t need it anymore gave it to me once. I thought if I have six PhDs I might as well get my head around astronomy but unfortunenately I was wrong.“. Newt chuckled. „I couldn‘t see shit, even though I looked through the eyepiece and it was exactly in the middle of the crosshairs and everything.“  
Hermann turned around.

„Did you have to set it up or did he give it to you in one piece?“

  
„I had to set it up.“

„Then that is because you have to calibrate it.“

  
„Calibrate?“

  
„Oh, Newt. Don‘t tell me you didn‘t calibrate the telescope before you took it here.“

„I didn‘t. But we can do it now! Show me how it works!“, he said enthusiastically and sat down besides Hermann.

„You have to do it by daylight.“

  
„Oh.“

  
„Huh.“

  
„Why do we have to do it by daylight?“

  
„You have to align the eyepiece and the tube so you actually see something. That works best with a tower of a church or something similiar.“

„Yeah but that doesn‘t sound like we couldn‘t do it in the dark. I could get the flashlight, drive over to the other side of the lake and hold it up.“

  
„That...could work.“

„Alright. You‘ll be fine on your own?“, he asked worried and took the hand he was already holding both of his.

„Of course, I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Don‘t worry.“

Newt smiled and left quickly. He heard the engine of the car starting and a few minutes later his phone was ringing.

  
„You are aware of the fact that calling someone while you are driving is technically illegal?“, Hermann greeted and he heard Newt laugh at that.

„Believe it or not, I am. I just wanted to make sure you‘re okay.“

  
„Someone seems to be protective.“, Hermann mocked.

„Well there _is_ a forest right next to us, I don‘t know what might walk out of it.“

  
Now it was Hermann‘s turn to snicker.

  
„Hey,“ Newton said. „If you get cold there is another two blankets and you can always help yourself with the tea. I am nearly there, by the way.“

  
„Thank you.“, Hermann said and took a sip from the thermos. „But I‘d rather have you keeping me warm instead.“

He immediately blushed after saying that and cursed his mouth for talking without permission as he heard the tires squeak on Newt‘s end.

„Oh my god, are you okay?“, he asked worried.

  
„Hermann you can‘t just _say_ things like that!“, Newton gasped and he heard him taking a deep breath. „And yes I‘m fine. I was there anyway. So…“, Hermann heard the opening of a door and then footsteps.

  
„Please be careful, I am not going to to walk over there just because you broke your leg.“

„Haha, very funny.“

„I am _not_ joking. Oh wait. I think I can see you!“

  
„Hello from the other siiiiide!“, Newton sang loudly and waved the flashlight over his head.

„Stop moving!“, Hermann said and Newt hold the flashlight still.

„Your‘re no fun.“

Hermann didn‘t say anything to that because he was busy adjusting the eyepiece of the telescope. The screws were lose, no wonder Newt hadn‘t seen anything. It took a few moments for him to get everything righ and he heard Newt bouncing his leg.

„Alright. Finished. You can come back now.“

  
„Okay, but I‘m gonna end the call so I can drive faster.“

  
Hermann smiled widely at that.

„As long as you are careful.“

  
„Of course. Lo-“, Newton stopped talking for a second as if he just kept himself from saying something he‘d regret later on. „Look out for any dangerous creature coming from the woods!“

„I will.“, Hermann chuckled and ended the call.

He laid back, pressed his phone to his chest and covered himself with a blanket. A dopey smile made it‘s way onto his face but he was too happy to care.

A few minutes later he heard Newt parking the car in front of the hut and it took every ounce of his pride to not get up and meet him half way.

Instead he sat up and waited for Newt to get back. When he did he lifted the blanket around Hermann‘s shoulders, only so he could slip under it himself. He snuggled closer to Hermann, so close in fact, that their cheeks almost touched.

  
„Back again.“, he whispered and Hermann rested his head on his shoulder. For a moment there was silence.

„So are going to show me how this damn thing works, or what?“

Hermann immediately crawled over to the telescope, pulling the blanket over Newton completely.

„Hey!“, the smaller man cried out and fumbled around pretending to be helpless. Hermann watched him sceptically and when Newton finally pulled the blanket from his head his hair was a mess and his glasses askew and Hermann didn‘t want to look through the telescope any more.

„By the way.“, Newt said as he positioned himself next to Hermann. „Was this surprise really that bad?“

  
„No it wasn‘t.“, Hermann smiled and adjusted the telescope so they could look at the moon. He had missed this so much. Looking at the stars, operating a telescope. He‘d missed it so bloody much and didn‘t even notice until now.

„Here, have a look.“, Hermann pulled away and Newt bend over so he could see something. Hermann saw his eyes go wide for a second and then he looked back at Hermann laughing like a child.

„This is beautiful!“

„I know.“

  
„I had no idea...Holy shit.“, he took another look. And another.

„Let me show you something else.“, Hermann said and explained a few other stars and constellations to Newt who was listening, completely focused on Hermann.

After a while they took a break and laid back on the ground, staring at the sky.

„You know.“, Newton said and looked over to Hermann. „I think I can think of another surprise you would like.“

  
„I don‘t think that‘s-“

He was cut off by Newton pushing himself up just enough so he could place one hand each next to Hermann‘s head and kissing him.

Hermann immediately closed his eyes and kissed back. It was a very soft kiss and nd he felt his heart beating like crazy inside of his chest. Newt‘s lips were very soft and a perfect contrast to his own. He brought up his hands and started to run his fingers through Newt‘s hair. That earned him a slight gasp from his partner which he used to deepen the kiss a little further.

„...possible.“, he said softly after they parted and as he opened his eyes he was greeted with the view of a broadly smiling Newton. His hair was a mess and his glasses had slid down his nose but he looked perfect just like that. Hermann leaned in again.

Let's just say they didn‘t take another look through the telescope that night.

* * *

When they woke up the sun had just begun to rise and they watched in silence holding each other. It seemed oddly metaphorical. The sun rising on them and all the things they will have to figure out in the future. But these questions were far away for now, because in that moment it was just Hermann and Newt and two tickets for a flight to Japan taking off the day after tomorrow.


End file.
